Pest Control
|location = Pegorino's Mansion, Westdyke |target = Ray Boccino |reward = $14,500 |fail = Wasted Busted Ray gets away Ray is spooked |unlocks = That Special Someone |unlockedby = Flatline To Live and Die in Alderney Weekend at Florian's |todo = Head over to East Holland and look for Ray. Exterminate Ray and his bodygurads. }} Pest Control is a mission assigned to Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino in Grand Theft Auto IV. Plot Ray Boccino sends a text message to Niko, telling him that Jimmy wants to meet them at his house. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head over to East Holland and look for Ray *Exterminate Ray and his bodyguards Enemies *Pegorino Family *Ray Boccino Walkthrough Part 1 Niko must go to Jimmy's house, where Jimmy will be speaking to Phil Bell and Ray. Jimmy explains that he fears someone is undermining the Pegorino's operation and that there might be rats within the organization. Ray tries to convince Jimmy that Phil is not trustworthy. After both Ray and Phil leave, Jimmy will tell Niko that he has to shut someone up, but has not decided who it will be. After the meet, Niko should expect a call from Jimmy. Part 2 After a game hour, Jimmy will call Niko and ask him to kill Ray. Ray and his bodyguards will be located on Cod Row in East Holland. When the player reaches the destination, Jimmy will call again. Jimmy will tell Niko that Ray is heading to a chop shop in BOABO and should be killed before he gets there. He will also inform Niko that he will call Ray to have him and his guards stop for gas on the way, so Niko will have an opportunity to kill him and his protection. A car will be required to follow Ray. Ray's Oracle (colour usually changes from black to white or grey) and a black PMP 600 can be seen parked outside of the place where Ray is before entering the yellow marker. These are the cars that Ray and his guards will use, so Patrick McReary may be called and asked for a bomb to plant on either car before beginning the pursuit. However, if the cars are damaged before Ray gets out of the building, he will be spooked and the mission will be failed. Ray and his guards will stop at the Terroil gas station on the corner of Albany Avenue and Topaz Street. If the player detonates the bomb at this point, the destruction of the gas station will create an explosive chain reaction may cause both cars to explode. If the PMP 600 is destroyed, the Oracle in which Ray is will try to escape; if the Oracle is destroyed, the guards in the PMP 600 will attack Niko. Once everyone has been killed, the mission will be passed and Niko will call Jimmy to tell him Ray is dead. If Jon Gravelli's missions have been done, then finishing this mission will also trigger a phone call from United Liberty Paper that will start the mission That Special Someone, leading to the end of the game. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Ray Boccino - Killed by Niko on orders of Jimmy Pegorino for suspecting him as a rat. *Pegorino Family members - Killed for protecting Ray.﻿ Trivia *The mission originally called for the player to choose between either killing Ray or Phil, with Ray offering Niko a big reward in exchange for Phil's death and Phil offering a smaller one for Ray's death, but this was eventually eliminated and instead the player has to kill Boccino. This is highly likely to be in part due to how Ray became the secondary antagonist of The Lost and Damned. *Strangely, there is no Liberty Tree article on Ray and his guard's death, but he is still acknowledged dead, as his LCPD record after the mission lists him as "Deceased". *Interestingly enough, Ray and his guards will act as "normal" civilians. (ie- they will wait for the traffic light, they don't bump into other cars, etc.) There is also a possibility of either of them getting "stuck" trying to enter the Gas station due to the other cars impeding their progress. *If the player manages to get Ray out of the car, he will pull out a Combat Shotgun and will start attacking the player. *On the East Borough Bridge, after the toll booth there is a gap in the side barrier. Ramming Ray's car off the bridge will usually make the car explode. Niko can look down only to see flames. This makes for a very risky but satisfying accomplishment. *The toll booth assassination option might be loosely inspired by the Francis Ford Coppola's film The Godfather, where Sonny Corleone is executed in an ambush over a blocked toll booth. *If Roman is called after this mission, Niko will tell him that he killed Ray on Jimmy's orders, and somewhat regrets it even though he is a rat, and thinks killing isn't worth it anymore. *This is the final physical appearance of Phil Bell (if Revenge is chosen). * This mission can also be done after doing missions for Jon Gravelli and United Liberty Paper. Meaning That Special Someone mission will be activated after this mission. * In Grand Theft Auto V, the beta name for the Jewel Store Heist was Pest Control. * If this mission is played either before or after Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, then the dialogue after the diamonds were lost will differ. * It is possible to have the cops engaged with Ray Boccino. The player can start the mission in a vehicle of law, and after killing everyone in the cars except Ray himself, call for backups when Ray gets off the car. The cops will be lured and they will manage to shoot at him. However, they will leave the scene once Ray is close to death, so Niko still has to kill him on his own. This strategy can be used to avoid gun damage. Navigation }}es:...Pest_Control ru:Pest Control pl:Pest Control Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions